dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Threat (3.5e Class)/Class Features
Class Features All of the following are class features of the threat. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A threat is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light, medium armor, and shields, but not tower shields. : A threat is someone is simply someone who doesn't flinch, no matter what they are faced with. A threat is immune to all fear effects starting at first level. : Threats are dangerous warriors who can devastate even the most resolute defense and slaughter even the more practiced veterans. A number of times per day equal to twice his threat level, a threat may declare any single melee attack he makes to be a 'mighty blow'. A mighty blow is treated as a normal attack in all respects, except for the fact that it deals untyped bonus damage equal to the threat's Strength modifier; this bonus damage stacks with the normal damage that would be derived from the threat's Strength score. A threat may declare multiple attacks in a single round as mighty blows, but he cannot gain the benefit of a mighty blow more than once on a single attack. : As a threat grows more accustomed to battle, he begins to grow unfeeling and numb to the things that seek to kill him. At second level, a threat gains a +1 resistance bonus to his Fortitude save and a +1 enhancement bonus to his natural armor (treat a character that has no natural armor as merely having +0 natural armor). This resistance bonus to the threat's Fortitude save and enhancement bonus to his natural armor increases by an additional +1 every even level after second (4th, 6th, 8th, etc.). (Ex): A threat's heart rests upon the battlefield, and he can always be ready for something to come at him. Starting at third level, a threat can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. If a threat already has uncanny dodge from a different class, he automatically gains improved uncanny dodge (see below) instead. (Ex): Threats don't let things past them, now matter big they may be, or think they are. At fifth level, a threat is considered one size category larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the threat's effective size past colossal, then the threat gains an additional +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. (Ex): A threat can feel the sway of a battlefield, and can feel when something is coming at him, no matter where it is coming from. A threat of sixth level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defense denies a rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the rogue has at least four more rogue levels than the threat. (Ex): A threat eventually grows so strong that he can swing weapons with enough force to tear apart virtually anything with a single strike. At seventh level, any weapon a threat wields deals damage as though it were one size category larger. The weapon is not actually larger and therefore is still treated as a weapon of its original size category. This increase in damage only applies if the weapon is in the hands of the threat. : Threats eventually learn to rip through their enemies with so much force that they barely ever get back up. At ninth level, a threat gains the ability to, after declaring an attack to be a mighty blow, expend a single additional use of his mighty blow ability. If the threat chooses to do so, then that attack deals double damage, in addition to the normal benefit of an attack being a mighty blow. (Ex): A threat can stop things that others would find impossible to so much as challenge. At tenth level, a threat is considered two size categories larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the threat's effective size past colossal, then the threat gains an additional +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. (Ex): As a threat grows, he slowly learns to ignore the extremes of existence, from the icy cold depths of the arctic, to the boiling heat of the desert. At eleventh level, a threat is considered always under the effect of an endure elements spell. (Ex): Threats are pit fighters, and to be a pit fighter, you must sometimes move in ways that few can manage. Starting at thirteenth level, any time that a threat is denied his Dexterity to his AC (such as he would be if he was stunned or blinded), he gains an instinct bonus to AC equal to his Dexterity modifier. He only gains this instinct bonus to AC if his Dexterity modifier is actually denied, and not if he manages to retain it to his AC. Take note that the threat is still considered as having been denied his Dexterity mod to his AC, seeing as he doesn't actually retain his Dexterity mod in all situations. (Ex): A threat's strength is nothing to trifle with, seeing as it can fell even the most veteran warriors in single blows. At fourteenth level, any weapon a threat wields deals damage as though it were two size categories larger. The weapon is not actually larger and therefore is still treated as a weapon of its original size category. This increase in damage only applies if the weapon is in the hands of the threat. (Ex): A threat is someone who can, eventually, stop things that he shouldn't actually even be able to imagine he can stop. At fifteenth level, a threat is considered three size categories larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the threat's effective size past colossal, then the threat gains an additional +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered. : At seventeenth level, a threat's mind becomes iron-clad, and it seems that nothing can penetrate his titanic force of will, making him immune to all mind-affecting effects. (Ex): Threats are warriors who, at the higher end of their training, become nearly invincible, and gain the ability to mentally force themselves through any form of pain. At nineteenth level, a threat gains immunity to nonlethal damage, with only one exception: if a threat has regeneration of any kind, then he still takes nonlethal damage that would normally be lethal damage if it weren't for the regeneration. (Ex): A threat can stand up to anything, he can brawl with anything, he can tear down anything, no matter how massive it may be. At twentieth level, a threat is considered four size categories larger for the purpose of opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks and for qualifying against special attacks that can only be used against opponents of a certain size category (such as improved grab or trample). If this ability increases the threat's effective size past colossal, then the threat gains an additional +4 to their opposed rolls on bull rush, grapple, overrun, and trip checks for each size category larger than colossal he is considered.